Godzilla vs Kong Chapter 4
Godzilla vs. Lickyardrah Godzilla slowly lumbered across the rocky shore. He reared back and stretched his chest, his roar echoing across the water like a thunderclap. The last stubborn Blue whale fled from their territory, leaving the water empty and quiet. Godzilla strode forward more quickly now. The giant lizard did not pay even the slightest attention to the small boat behind his back that swiftly evacuated. One foolish group of news reporters start taking pictures at Godzilla tail. Godzilla notices the flashing lights at the bottom, he snapped around and snarled at the irritating nuisance. It was all he needed to scare the group needed and they soon raced away to join the other fleeing people. Godzilla returned to his lunch, lifting the entire catch to his fanged jaws and dropping it in. Godzilla chewed on the remaining blue whales he caught for several moments before pulling the twisted flesh from between his teeth and distastefully dropping it on the shore. The titanic dragon reached down to grab another hand full of whales when his eyes focused upon a still distant object just over the horizon. Godzilla watched as the running object drew nearer. Memories stirred within his bestial mind, memories of other beasts and battles, memories of pain and violence. Godzilla snarled, his lips curling as he observed the approaching threat. More memories stirred in Godzillas head, recollections of a gigantic, reddish beast not unlike himself. Memories of a treacherous conflicts between him and what that might be. Godzilla roared. This time, he doesn't fear anything. Godzilla turned away from the shore, keeping a wary eye on the fast approaching enemy. The giant lizard charged through the small shore, flushing a few terrified people who had thought to hide inside somewhere. He made his way to a rocky bluff, a boulder-strewn mound just beyond the small settlement. Godzilla brought the top of the bluff down with his own body roared, defying his enemy to come and face him like a warrior. The red creature soon became more distinct to Godzillas vision, no longer a mere speck on the horizon, but a giant shape of what looks like flames on its back and tail, of dark red flesh and shining yet dirty teeth. Unlike the beasts godzilla fought in san francisco and atlanta, this new enemy was not natural even in kaiju standards and as it closed upon Godzillas side, it answered his call with a shrill, hellish shriek. Godzilla began charging up his infamous atomic breath, then firing a beam of irradiated fire from his mouth at the incoming monster, but the enemy was too durable, easily tanking the projectile. There was almost a mirthful quality in the series of short, bark-like shrieks the creature has made as it landed a short distance away from the bluff. Lickyardrah gestured at godzilla with her disgusting maw, repeating the mocking series of shrieks. Enraged, the lizard charges an even larger blast from his body, in a split second let out a tinted purple flames at the creature. This time, Lickyardrah did not try to block or tank, instead, at the last instant, she brought forth a giant of liquid like energy from her own mouth, when it came in contact with the blue/purplish beam it created a huge explosion, making a giant crater in between them. ' ' Godzilla roared and charged toward Lickyardrah, enraged at this further reminder of his earlier defeat. At first, the behemoth had thought to merely cripple this strange creature, but now he wants to claw out her eyes! Lick shriek-barked again, her back hair started to rise up, all the way to the point where it's almost straight. Then led out brown spores all over the place before blowing up, creating a huge red brownish cloud. Godzilla can’t see a thing in this situation. Before he could react Lick ambushed him from the left and mauled him on the back and face with her claws and teeth, Godzilla shook himself around to get her off, and it worked, when shes out he then grabbed her neck with his two strong hands and bit deep into her eyes, Lick was screeching in pain and tried to get HIM off now, but because of his mass she can’t, Godzilla slowly and sadistically twisted around her eyes until he swiftly ripped them all off, leaving only a deep hole on her face, Lick was screaming so loud almost half the country can hear her, she slaps Godzillas face and runs away swiftly, she settled on the right side of cloud where its more unclear, so he won’t see her coming and let all the blood stop leaking out, Godzilla won’t let his guard down this time, with his nostrils he sniffed the place out to see where she is, after a brief while he now knows where she is a began running towards her, she jumps over him quickly, and spat out another one of her orbs at him, he got hit but sustained little damage, much like her, she tackled him to the ground jumped on top of the king, she was scratching his gills to get back at him for stealing her eye, he angrily blasted her neck with his atomic breath and slashed her empty eye sockets to further her pain, she howled as more blood shot out from her fractured hole, godzilla raised his head a bit and bitten her lower jaw to bring her down, Lick can’t afford this, so she tried grab his arm to release herself, she nearly got it, his hands are starting to slip, and she used her long tail to wrap around godzillas waist and shot two spores to blind him, when after he got shot Lick was free from his grasp and dragged him behind, let Godzilla go so he can fly off, Godzilla held the ground to slow himself down, he got up once more and roared in louder, he saw her lower jaw almost destroyed now, he can even see his bite mark from her dark flesh, Lick shrieked her scorn at Godzilla and a bunch of sharp needles from her mouth came out, they didn't do much to Godzillas face but on his his gills it definitely, several got stuck in the opening of the gills, godzilla yelp and moaned like he was legit dying, he scratched some of them off but there was still more, he backed himself away from Lick to avoid her attacks, but the needles kept on distracting him, Lick slaps his face twice before kicking him in the chest with her back legs, godzilla latched onto her tail with his jaws and arms, and started to pull her forward, Lick used this to her advantage and pounced on him, but this just gave HIM the advantage, as he shot his atomic breath at her ribs and sent her flying, Godzilla ran and caught up with her to send in a devastating tackle on the belly, increasing her hard impact on the ground even more harder, he now just hear some cracks on her back and ribs, he has crippled her, she attempted to attack on more time, she was too slow now shes broken, so godzilla dodged the attack, and did an amazing thing, he blasted her back while she was going to fully obliterate all of her hair and flesh, and swiftly bit on her now visible spin and ripped it out hard, licks paralyzed body hit the ground anticlimactically, Godzilla observed the beast, checking to see if its alive, but fourntinly she wasn't, Godzilla slurped her spin like a noodle, gulping it up like a bad boy and wiped his face, the King of the Monsters lets out a victorys roar across the country, showing the world he's still King, and always will be. Almost a day had passed and Godzilla is keeping a low profile again. "Colonel Nomura, what you have done is inexcusable!" Commander Aso barked at the dour Japanese officer. "In fact, it is criminal, NO! TERRORISM!!!!!" Colonel Nomura bowed low before his superior in a high grudge, not making eye contact as he replied. "I had to take it upon myself to test Godzillas power to see if we have the chance to kill him. If we let the politicians have their way, they would debate and discuss LK-02 deployment until Godzilla had laid waste to half the country and was starting on the other half!" "Godzilla is no longer the biggest concern for now!" Commander Aso snapped. "How long will it take for that fact to sink into your trashy brain?" "To think Godzilla is no longer a threat is the most absurd form of wishful-thinking," Colonel Nomura spat, you really think its MY fault?. "Japan must be ready to destroy the monster when it again comes to ravage our cities. LK-02 would have been Japan's avenger! Look how she handled Godzilla before her demise! If she had better care than this task could've been completed. " "You amaze me, Colonel. You are so very certain of Godzilla's menace that you refuse to see the menace your own monster poses. Can't you understand that rather than making LK-02 more appealing to Parliament, your display of the kaijus power has only caused them to become even more afraid?" Commander Aso nodded and the armed soldiers standing to either side of Colonel Nomura snapped to attention. The Colonel slowly rose. "You are being sent to the stockade at our facility in Fukuoka," Commander Aso sighed. "By order of the Prime Minister himself. They are still trying to decide exactly what to call what you have done. I can tell you this, however. It is doubtful if you will ever see sunlight again." The guards led the stunned Colonel Nomura through the corridors of the UNGCC base and down to the cavernous motor pool. An armored van stood in the loading bay, its rear doors gaping wide, ready to receive its passengers. Still silent, Colonel Nomura and his escort entered the vehicle. Angry thoughts flowed through Colonel Nomura's mind as the van left the military base. How dare the politicians call him a traitor. It was them and their self-serving, miserly ways that were betraying Japan. How often had he been forced to beg and plead for more funding while researching and developing the project that would eventually yield LK-02? And now, because it served their purposes better, the politicians chose to ignore the threat of Godzilla and instead see one in his own! Colonel Nomura was still reflecting upon the incredible injustice of it all when his head drooped against his chest. Neither he, nor his guards had become aware of the swiftly mounting drowsiness which seized them. None of the men had seen the slightly discolored air flowing through the van's air vents. Colonel Nomura awoke with a start. He had heard a gunshot. Suddenly, a second report savaged his ears. The Japanese officer looked about. He was in a dimly lit warehouse. Several tan-uniformed men stood around him. Some distance away he could see the armored van and two more tan-uniformed men with smoking pistols in their hands. The forms of his guards lie just beyond the van, still and unmoving. "Colonel Nomura," a sharp, but not impolite voice addressed him. Nomura turned his head to see a man wearing a uniform similar to those of the others, but as white as snow. A black-billed peaked cap covered the man's head while a tattoo of a unfamiliar symbol covered one of the man's eyes. "I hope you will accept this early parole", the white-uniformed man continued. "Injustice has many martyrs, I trust that you will not be too unhappy to no longer count yourself among them." "Who are you?" Colonel Nomura challenged. "I am General Yamoto of the Red Bamboo," the man answered. "We have been watching you for a very long time, Colonel. It is our hope that together, we can fulfill the potential of what you have brought into being." Colonel Nomura stared coldly at the Japanese terrorist for a long moment. "We have everything in readiness, Colonel," Yamoto stated smugly. "All we need are the proper codes." "Convince me that you should have them, and they are yours", Colonel Nomura said after a moment of thought. General Yamoto laughed as he laid out his vision before the Japanese officer. The sirens blared into the midnight sky, echoing off the steel canyons of Osaka's buildings. The enormous creature had not been seen until it was in the harbor. It had taken precious minutes to sound the alarm. Even as the first Self Defense forces scrambled to deploy themselves, as the first evacuation procedures were gotten underway, Godzilla pulled himself from the water. The giant, dripping monster loomed over the waterfront of Osaka like some fabled demon of Japan's ancient past. Godzilla snarled at the place. Godzilla had swum many leagues to reach the shores of Japan, but instead of fatigue, the monster's anger had given him a vicious vitality. Godzilla smashed a monstrous foot into the nearest warehouse, scattering wooden shrapnel in all directions. Godzilla would destroy anything in his path, and it did not matter to him how long it took or how MUCH he had to destroy to do so. "You are kidding,"Commander Aso said, incredulously. The Prime Minister bowed his head. "It has been decided," Japan's political leader declared. "Only a few hours ago you were all convinced that the kaiju was too much of a menace to ever deploy. Now you want to produce an army?" "Colonel Nomura's premature actions have shown that LK-02 was dependable in a combat situation. She has shown considerable intelligence." "And Colonel Nomura?" the GCC commander asked. "He will be reinstated in an advisory capacity. We have men on their way to Fukuoka now." Commander Aso shook his head. The ever-changing face of politics never ceased to stun the old military man. Commander Aso then glared at the Prime Minister. "What will we do about Kong?'' the Prime Minister muttered, almost to himself. "Worry more about what we are going to do about what we just discussed," Commander Aso answered, reaching for the telephone. Before he can continue talking a man walked up to the minister and whispered into his ear, the minster rose up in shock said this in a envy. "Dispatch, get me Ishiro Serizawa!." Ms. Gram opened the door of her Tokyo apartment. Despite the late hour, Ishiro Serizawa was not surprised to see the young woman alert and fully dressed. "You were expecting me," he asked. Ms.Gram merely nodded her head. The Doctor sighed, knowing there was no easy way for him to ask the woman what he wanted her to do. "It is about Godzilla," She declared. Ishiro nodded his head this time. "He has come ashore in Osaka and is reducing the city to ruins. Many units are not responding to our control and doing little to stop Godzilla's rampage." "Why do you come here and tell me this?" there was a numb tiredness in the woman's voice. "You already know the answer to that. Once before, you used your knowledge to make people understand how Godzilla and other monsters work,Godzilla, the MUTO, Mothra, Rodan, Kong and King Ghidorah .You helped them learn how to combat all of these things. We want you to go to Ogasawara and exert your experience over Godzilla again. We want you to bring him back to Japan. We want you to make him fight King Kong." Category:Fanfiction Category:Godzilla vs. Kong (by S332749589ocdsb) Category:S332749589ocdsb's Stories